


what the hell

by shinjikari



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: AU, Fix It Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjikari/pseuds/shinjikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happened after the last episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	what the hell

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I wasn't overly impressed with the Alnoah.zero ending, here is my take on what should have happened

Slaine sighed. He was stuck in this fucking prison room until god knows when. Probably until he died. ‘I'm only like 18 this is kinda unfair’ Slaine thought to himself. One of the guards knocked on the door and informed Slaine he had a guest. This is kinda weird since people were told that he was the one who tried to kill the princess and that he was dead like what the hell??? so not fair. better not be Inaho 

 

but oh my god itS HARKLIGHT and he comes and busts the door down like ‘Slaine sama I am here to rescue you my love’. Slaine’s kinda confused because did Harklight die? I don't know but here he is. So Slaine and Harklight escape and run away and go and start a puppy rescue centre somewhere nice and sunny and Slaine gets a happy life  
the end

**Author's Note:**

> this is not meant to be taken seriously in any way   
> yeah I like Slaine I just want him to lead a happy life


End file.
